marvel_and_dc_comics_character_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Karnak Mander-Azur
' Karnak Mander-Azur', also known as Magister Karnak, is an Inhuman and a member of the Inhuman Royal Family. Origin Karnak is a member of the Inhuman race, one of the those who form the Inhuman Royal Family, born on the island of Attilan. However, due to intense training, Karnak has the abilitiy to find the weak point in any person, plan, or object. Thus, he is usually used as planner by the Inhumans. He also serves as a priest and philosopher to the Inhumans. Karnak is the brother of Triton, who endured Terrigenesis before he did. However, Triton's Terrigenesis was so extreme that his parents, Mander and Azur, begged that Karnak not have to endure the procedure. Instead, he was sent to a monastery, where he learned martial arts. Relatives Powers and Abilities Powers Inhuman Physiology: Even without using the Terrigen Mist, the Kree modifications, combined with centuries of selective breeding, have given Inhumans certain advantages over humans. An Inhuman in good physical condition possesses strength, durability, speed, stamina, reaction time, and agility which are all superior to those of the finest human athletes. Inhumans also have an average lifespan of 150 years. *''Superhuman Strength'' *''Superhuman Durability'' *''Superhuman Speed'' *''Superhuman Stamina'' *''Superhuman Reflexes'' *''Superhuman Agility'' *''Superhuman Longevity'' Stress Point Detection: Through mental discipline, Karnak has gained the extrasensory ability to perceive the stress points, fracture planes, or weaknesses, whether physical or psychological, in all objects or people around him. By striking and applying pressure at these points, he can split or shatter objects made of seemingly invincible substances or render insensate beings of far greater strength than he. This mental discipline is virtually effortless, and Karnak can remain in this state of awareness for extended periods of time. *''Psychological Intuition:'' An after-effect of Karnak's ability to discern faults also includes understanding the logical conclusions stemming to a person's rationale. *''Precognition:'' At one point, Karnak was able to see fragments of the future by bending the definition of his powers. Autonomic Function Control: Karnak has physically conditioned his body and mind to their peak levels of efficiency. He has voluntary control over most of his body's autonomic functions, including his breathing, heartbeat, bleeding, reaction to pain, rate of healing, etc. Enhanced Durability: He has toughened all of the striking surfaces of his body in general and his hands in particular so that they are covered with dense callus. Karnak is capable of shattering wood, cinderblock, and even mild steel with his bare hands. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist:' Karnak is a highly skilled martial artist who is capable of taking on multiple opponents with his martial arts skill, sometimes with a single strike. He has easily beaten the likes of Black Widow, Iron Man, Human Torch, Fantomex, and even briefly fought Daredevil, Taskmaster, Black Panther, and Mantis before being defeated. He is easily the best martial artist in Attilan and is one of the world's finest hand-to-hand combatants. His Inhuman speed combined with his fighting ability and ability to detect weak spots makes him a dangerous and incredibly talented martial artist. *'Contortionist:' He is extremely lithe and flexible, able to expand and contract his muscles and contort his body into seemingly painful positions. Weaknesses Weak Immune System: Like all Inhumans, Karnak's immune system is weaker than that of an average human due to living in a secluded environment with little to no contact with germs or pollution for most of his life. Category:Inhumans